Treasure
by Falcon Mitsukai
Summary: Satine and Christians story isnt the only Drama in Moulin Rouge. Four girls in Montmartre and their own breakthroughs, heartbreaks, and stories. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Faith

Toby – Dancer, Diamond Dog, and Bad Girl. 18 years old.  
  
Falcon – The only Bohemian girl (Unless you count Audrey as a girl…creepy) 16 years old.  
  
Faith – The waitress at the Moulin Rouge. She has no interest in anything at the Moulin Rouge. Dreams of becoming a Bohemian Revolutionary. 17 years old.  
  
Katrina (Kitty) – Another dancer. Wants to leave Montmartre  
  
A/N: All of the characters above are the characters I made up for the story. OK, so I didn't make them up. Modeled after my best friends, (and myself x.x) I imagined what we all would be doing if we were at the Moulin Rouge. Set in 1899, not modern. Enjoy, and R/R. No flames. They burn the story to a crisp, and I don't use fire-resistant paper.  
  
~~~~It's a story about love~~~~  
  
Looking to the stars. The stars gave such hope, like there was no end. She began to think of all of the possibilities. She could get out of the Moulin Rouge one day. No more drunken, disgusting men whistling at her as she served them more alcohol. She would be free. Free to live again…  
  
'Anottew absinthe pwease!!" POW. A shot glass slammed against the wooden bar counter. If that didn't wake one up, what could?, "Huwwy up! Huwwy up!!" The voice nagged again.  
  
"Oh, I'm going. Hold on.' She answered irritated, looking at whom she was serving. Even though she had only been working there for less then a week, she noticed his face around more then often. "There, are you happy?" She slammed the shot of absinthe in front of him, spilling some of its contents. Then, she collapsed onto the bar counter again to take another much needed nap. The man she was serving turned away.  
  
"Wew'l. Woke up on the w'ong thide of the bed today, didn't we." He murmured as last words.  
  
"Actually I didn't wake up at all. Spend the whole night outside. Drunk, I suppose. Staring at the stars. How silly of me. Why am I telling you this?" A voice came from the collapsed women.  
  
"What ith youw name, eh?" The man looked up interested.  
  
"Faith" The women answered. She looked up for a split second to see him open his mouth, as if he were to say his name with much dignity. "I don't want to know your name. I just want some sleep." And with that she dosed off.  
  
"Wew'l, awight then." He turned around with annoyance, but quickly found interest in one of the Diamond Dogs who had walked up to him. 


	2. Katrina

A/N – I got sloppy last chapter and forgot to mention a bunch of things. First off, the disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters. The self- made characters, as stated before are modeled after my friends. Names and all (besides Katrina, I changed the name for that one) Second off, I must credit Toby (Toby Russel) for the name. While I still question what it has to do with the story, she says it sounds nice. Here is the second chapter.  
  
~~~~It's a story about love~~~~  
  
"Hello." She danced her way up to him, and lifted her long skirt up a bit, in hopes of getting some extra money. Ever since she had moved there, she seemed to be short on cash. "My name is Katrina. You may call me Kitty." Her words faded into a purr as she clawed her nails up her exposed thigh. God, did she hate having men stare at her. Especially when they were as drunk as he was. But money was money, no matter how appalling the customer.  
  
She thought for a moment, about what she had become. A can-can dancer at the Moulin Rouge. A Creature of the Underworld. Was that what she wanted? To be one of the diamond dogs? Of course it wasn't. She wanted to get away from the village of sin. She wanted to travel the world. That was all she had hoped for when she moved out, a year ago. And she did travel, all the way from her home in Ireland to England. Then, from there, to Paris, where she had gotten stuck. Not quite "stuck", but she loved it in Paris so much. The beauty, the freedom, the nightlife, the excitement. She wanted to stay right there in Paris for the rest of her life. But life in Montmartre was easier said then done. She had fallen victim to the Bohemian Revolution, along with many that traveled to Paris.  
  
"What is your name?" She concluded, trying to seduce him for all the money he had.  
  
"T…Toulouse." He stammered back to her. Perhaps it was just the amount of alcohol he had consumed, but he had forgotten his full name for the likes of her beauty. And beautiful she was, much too beautiful to be a diamond dog. She didn't belong there in some sense. Kitty was much more beautiful then Nini, who Toulouse noticed dancing in the near distance. Not too much of an accomplishment, he thought to himself with a laugh. But before Katrina could continue, the room was silent as the focus of the entire room went to the very center of the eccentric dance floor where Satine was being lowered for her daily spotlight. It was a known fact that every dancer was jealous of Satine. Especially this one dancer, Katrina had noticed frequently.  
  
A/N – Its kind of boring so far, eh? Well, I promise it will get better. I just thought it would be better if you got to know all of the characters before the real story begins. And I plan on this being one great story eventually. So keep reading!! Next chapter – Introducing, Toby! 


	3. Toby

A/N: This chapter is super short. But important nonetheless. I will be updating very soon with the best character of them all, Falcon. Okay, so she does close to nothing in the story…shut up.  
  
  
  
She wanted to be just like her. Every movement Satine ever made was perfect. No wonder she was the Sparkling Diamond.  
  
"Toby! Toby, what's the matter?" Some anonymous Diamond Dog said to Toby. With that, she snapped out of her space ship and back to Earth.  
  
"Nothing at all." Toby flashed her excited smile, and went back to her Satine gazing.  
  
After a few minutes, Satine's shining moment was over, and another dance had begun. Looking about for a partner, Toby noticed Toulouse sitting at the bar, like normal. But he seemed to be distracted from his sketches, and admiring the newest. She decided to surprise him by asking for a dance. But during the dance, Toulouse's attention seemed far from on the dance. He was still admiring that new dancer. Toby set it aside in her mind. After the dance, he stumbled back to his seat, next to his roommate.  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you it was short. It seems that Toulouse's original cameo, has turned out to be a full-ledged main character. But we still love him, right? ::blink blink::……right…….? 


	4. Falcon

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I've been sick, and my computer is on the fritz, so it isn't working its best. (And on a more personal note, I got my hair dyed green, but I don't think many of you care.) I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
  
  
  
"Hi Falcon. And how are you this fine evening?" Toby stated, walking up to Falcon. She slumped into another bar stool next to Falcon, beads of sweat just beginning to take place on her face. Falcon had noticed that about Toby, she was very strong. Come to think about it, she would make a great star, like she had been talking about for a long time. She had strength, beauty, and the enthusiasm.  
  
"Just fine." Falcon finally answered her friend.  
  
"And what are you doing here tonight? Haven't seen you around in weeks."  
  
"Just to make sure he doesn't pass out like last night." Falcon gestured towards Toulouse, who was staring off thoughtfully at something. Toby gave a chuckle, remembering last night clearly, and wished Falcon the best of luck. Hey, she would probably need it. It was a hard job to keep Toulouse away from the Absinthe that he loved so much. But he hadn't had his usual ten glasses of the night. Come to think of it, he only had one. A strange, rare occurance. But Falcon decided to enjoy the peace that had been given to her.  
  
Alone, once again, Falcon grabbed Toulouse's sketch book and practiced a bit more. He was teaching her how to draw as well as he did. And in return, she was showing him the fine art of writings and poetry. It all worked out fair in the end, somehow. Looking around for something to use as a basis for her drawing, she spotted a girl behind the bar counter. The new barmaid, or so she had heard from the many sources she had around the Moulin Rouge. Funny, the girl looked a bit tired. But it would still be a great challenge, so she began to draw.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wait, don't go away!! Finally, the real story will start. And for those of you curious, Toulouse-Lautrec always brought a pad of paper with him when he went to the Moulin Rouge to draw the random dancers. Once he had the simple sketches down, he would turn them into great works of art the next day. That was my history fact of the day, feel happy you've experienced it. I will update quicker next time, I promise. 


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm giving up all legal rights on this fanfic because I don't think I'm ever going to finish it and I don't want to leave anybody hanging. So, if you would like to continue on with the fanfic, review to this chapter. I've got the storyline planned out if you're interested.. or you can make up the rest yourself. The first person to review this chapter will get it(include e-mail addy & be logged in.)  
  
Thanks,  
  
Falcon.  
  
PS: Sorry Faith. 


End file.
